Over half a century ago, artificial insemination was introduced in the United States as a commercial breeding tool for a variety of mammalian species. Although artificial insemination was initially limited to regions relatively close to the site of sperm collection, advances in the cryopreservation and storage of sperm have facilitated widespread distribution and commercialization of sperm intended for artificial insemination or in vitro fertilization.
Further improvements in mammalian sperm collection, selection, cryopreservation, storage, and handling techniques have enhanced the ability of breeders to produce animals having desired traits. For example, advances in selection of mammalian sperm based on slight differences in physical characteristics has made it possible to separate sperm based on sex-type, that is, to select for cells containing either the X or Y chromosome. This technique allows the breeder to manipulate the relative percentage of X- or Y-type sperm in a sample and thereby determine offspring sex. The ability to select sperm based on sex-type or any other desirable characteristic provides an important tool for accelerating genetic progress, increasing production efficiency, and achieving greater flexibility in livestock management. Full exploitation of this tool, however, depends on the ability to freeze and store selected sperm.
A variety of methods are available for selecting cells; however, the selection and subsequent processing of sperm presents unique challenges because sperm are incapable of DNA repair and because of sperm morphology. Each sperm has an acrosome overlying the head and a tail, which are important for fertility and which are relatively susceptible to physical injury. In addition, sperm fertility decreases with increasing time between collection and use. As most of the available selection methods involve physical stresses and take time, selected sperm are typically somewhat compromised compared to non-selected cells. Fertility may be further reduced if the selection technique involves significant dilution. It has been suggested that this “dilution effect” may be due to the loss of protective components in seminal plasma.
Flow cytometry is a particularly efficient selection method that has been employed for sorting sperm by sex-type. However, sorted sperm are subject to stresses beyond those normally encountered in standard artificial insemination or in vitro fertilization protocols. In particular, flow cytometry is time consuming, and, because of the physical constraints of flow cytometers, sperm must be diluted for sorting to levels that are not optimal for storage (usually to on the order of 105–106/ml). Furthermore, sorted sperm intended for artificial insemination must be concentrated so that conventional packaging and delivery equipment can be used. The need for a concentration step thus exposes already somewhat compromised sperm to additional physical stresses.
The freezing of sperm also invariably reduces fertility, motility, and/or viability, and, although techniques for freezing unselected sperm are well known, no technique for cryopreservation of selected sperm has been described.